Adam Kent
Adam Kent Anderson is Juliette's first love interest. He has known her since they were 8 years old and, in his own words, he has always felt attracted by her. He is the older brother to James. His father is Supreme Commander Anderson and he is Warner's half-brother. Biography Early Life Adam has known Juliette since they were children, and although he never spoke to her, Adam was always defending her from the other children, that they were always throwing stones at her, etc. He is described by her as a smart, brave and protective character, whom has always believed in her innocence. Shatter Me At sixteen, in an intent to take care of James and find Juliette, he became a soldier of Sector 45, where he learns he learned how to survive and Kenji befriends him. When Adam figured out Warner was looking for Juliette, he volunteered to get her in the asylum. He was locked up in the asylum with Juliette for almost three weeks until they were released. Then, was designated to guard her, until they were able to run away by jumping from a window. After a series of occurrences, and Adam nearly dying, he, Juliette, James and Kenji arrive in Omega Point Unravel Me ***Missing Content. Please add here.*** Ignite Me ***Missing Content. Please add here.*** Characteristics Personality ***Missing Content. Please add here.*** Appearance He is five feet and eleven inches, weights 180 lbs, has blue eyes and dark-brown hair, and is described to be strong and muscular. He has military tattoos on his arms and a tattoo of a bird on his chest. He has a brother, James, whom he has taken care of since their mother's death. In Unravel Me, his father is revealed to be Supreme Commander Anderson and that he is half-brother to Warner. Anderson blamed him for the death of his mother and repeatedly beat him. It was also revealed that Kent is his middle name, Anderson being his last name. Special Abilities '''Disable: '''Adam has the ability to disable other abilities.This is why he can usually touch Juliette without being harmed and why Warner is not able to sense his energy. However, the ability is not constant and can be turned off both through concentration or lack thereof. Relationships * '''Juliette Ferrars: '''Adam has known Juliette since they were still in school. He was been searching for her since she was locked. In the army, Adam figures out that he can touch Juliette, and the two start a relationship. However, Juliette says that she only had a relation with him because he was the first one who was nice to her and she was desperate about the thought that he could touch her. Later, they grow apart and Juliette breaks up with him because she wants to protect him since they found out about Adam's ability. She states that she never ran away for "them", she ran away so she could be free. Even when she realizes she and Adam have their abilities under control, she does not get back together with him because she says there would have been problems between them later on, regardless of the fact that she was in love with Warner. Adam was brokenhearted by their separation, but realizes that she has changed, and is no longer the shy, quiet girl that needs to be protected, and soon begins to accept the truth. Gallery shatter_me_eyes_by_chrysalisgrey-d6jyxm9.jpg|Shatter Me: Eyes by © chrysalisgrey oh__kenji_by_ice_ridden-d54tctq.jpg|Juliette, Adam, and Kenji by © chrysalisgrey shatter_me_by_thecarmibug-d7lg98z.png|Adam, Juliette, Warner, and Kenji by © thecarmibug Trivia *Adam's birthday is on the 2nd of December Category:Characters Category:Appears in Shatter Me Category:Appears in Unravel Me Category:Appears in Ignite Me Category:Appears in Fracture Me Category:Adam Kent